Magical Weapon
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Nikasegi Kuho is a new student in Shibusen. Jurika is his new weapon. And Blair is his new pet. Let's see what he will do to get 99 demon souls and one witch soul to transform Jurika into a Death Scythe. But what if he transforms her into something far more powerful? OCxOCxBlair. Since you know how the anime is. (Comedy and Ecchi, even though with some action) Rated M.


_God, I watched some Soul Eater:_

 _Is this anime Action? Seriously, it has more funny moments that I_ _ **CAN'T COUNT.**_ _THEY'RE_ _ **SO HILARIOUS**_ _._

 _Anyway. This story has NOTHING TO DO with the Soul Eater storyline, but it's just something I thought:_

A 19-year-old boy visits Death City and knows about their inhabitants. In the tour of the town, Kiho, the boy who arrived finds a black cat in the streets, turns out that cat is actually Blair when he takes it to his apartment. And now he's enrolled into a Highschool where he has to train a... Weapon... Actually, the weapon is ANOTHER girl, Jurika. She's a sword, and Kiho is very good with it. Counting with Blair's magical help and also, Maka and Soul's help. He will take on various souls and even various WITCHES to transform Jurika into a Death Scythe, the most powerful weapon between the students. But with many witches that he fights, he might be transforming Jurika into something more.

 _So let's go! First step: Taking a soul!_

* * *

Hi! My name's Nikasegi Kuho! I've been enrolled into a crazy school: It teaches both humans and weapons! It's crazy I tell you! Anyway, I'm new to Death city. So I need to learn more about this little town. So I walk around for some time, meeting some people, until I see these two:

"Do you always have to behave this way?"

"What? I'm Soul Eater, I can behave the way I like. You might be my wielder, but you'll never be the boss of me!" These two are not gonna get together for some time, but they sure handle themselves very well.

"Hi! Are you two dealing yourselves OK? hehe!" I greeted them. They kinda went a little with an aggressive face, but calmed down. I, for one, haven't gotten disturbed by their angry faces, I've been fighting.

"Oh, you must be the new boy in the school right?" Well, she said everything "Hello. My name's Maka. This is my Scythe, Soul"

"Hey, how ya doin'?" A Scythe?

"He doesn't look like a Scythe to me..." I said, suddenly then, the boy glowed and the girl picked him up, after the light faded...

A SCYTHE?!

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I BELIEVE YOU!" The Scythe returned to be the boy. "Wow. The school I'm going has guys like him?"

"There are girl weapons too" Soul said.

"Um..."

 **A blue sweat rolls down Kiho**

"Oh well, I'll see you at the school tomorrow!" I walk away after that meeting, wow, the school must be awesome if I'm gonna use someone as a weapon!

* * *

I walk around the town, and I reach my apartment, but then I came across something interesting:

A cat wearing... What looks like a Witch's hat... Well that's different.

"Oh hey! What are you doing here in the streets alone?" The cat is really cute! I want to take it home! And my apartment is right in front of me!

"Hey, I got an idea: Why don't you come with me?" I picked the cat up and took it to my room.

"Meow!"

"You OK?" The cat is a little starving as I can tell.

I give it some cat food and human food to see which he eats...

HUMAN FOOD?

OK... Now I'm confused... A cat that eats human food? Well, if the cat's OK, I'm OK.

After that little cat meeting session, I went to sleep. It was night, of course.

 **Change perspective**

The cat after meeting its new owner then climbed into the bed. It wanted to sleep with Kuho. Kuho was already in deep sleep at that time.

"I gotta say..." The cat started "You are a very good guy."

* * *

Next Morning...

* * *

"Uhaaaaaa..." I yawned, school morning came, it was only 6:00 am, so I had time to kill before going to school.

The only thing is, when I woke up...

"Huh?"

"Oh, hello there Kuho." What...

...

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

 **KUHO AND THE WEAPON**

 **Will Kuho get used to the new school?**

* * *

Wow... I know I expected to find a cat... But never knew the cat could turn into a human!

"So let me get this straight..." I started "You are confused as a witch, but you're actually a Monster Cat?"

"Yup!"

"First up: You don't look like a monster, you're the total opposite." At that she blushed.

"Second, I have school today. So we can date some other time."

"You're asking me on a date?" She asked.

"More or less, but I don't know your name."

"It's Blair."

"Nice to meet you." I shook hands with her, but she pulled me into a kiss instead. And DAMN! That was a tongue kiss! What's with this cat all of a sudden? After 30 seconds, she parted the kiss.

"Whoa... What was that just now...?" I said

"What do you think?"

"... I'll go to Shibusen..." Shibusen was the name of the school that trains Weapons and Humans

"Alright then! I'll see you later!"

* * *

 **7:20 am, Shibusen High School**

"So this is the school..." The school was huge! And it was very symmetrical too... Maybe TOO symmetrical...

"Why is this building so symmetrical?"

"We Reapers have a little obsession with symmetry." Huh? Oh, if I heard the people, this must be the principal's son, Death the Kid. "Who are you?"

"I'm the new student here, Nikasegi Kuho. You must be Death the Kid right?" I greeted myself

"Yep. And these with me are Liz and Patty." He showed his Dual Pistols

"If I can guess... They're also humans who can turn into weapons right?" Sure enough, both pistols turned into... LADIES?

"OK, I think you're too lucky..." I said laughing a little.

"Why do you ask new guy?" The bigger girl said

"OK, I need to know who's who here... You sound like twins..."

"I'm Liz" The oldest, I think, said.

"I'm Patty!" The youngest said. "We're the Thompson sisters!"

"Name's Kuho. Nikasegi Kuho." I greeted myself "I still don't have any weapons like you Kid."

"Oh, you're going to get one in the school, don't worry." Kid said "If you're lucky enough, you can get a girl weapon like Black Star and me." He then whispered.

"About girls... I already have one in my apartment."

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!** " Not surprised. I turn around and walk to school.

* * *

It seems my class is Team Crescent Moon. The same class of this Black Star and Tsubaki. I heard they're very good assassins. And also, the guys I met yesterday, Soul and Make, are in the same class too! This is gonna be interesting!

"So, we will have a new student here. He's without a weapon, but we will get him one OK?" The teacher inside the class said. I knocked on the door. "You can enter!" I let myself in the classroom. If I have to tell my appearance: I have a blue hair, wear a T-shirt with a jacket, finger-less gloves, jeans and boots. And I like to wear a stetson hat sometimes.

"Ohaiyo! (Good Morning!)" I greeted the class "My name's Nikasegi Kuho! I'm still new to this kind of world, so I'll need some help from you guys!" I said smiling.

"Well." The teacher said "Take a seat, when you find a weapon, you'll train it so that you can do something for yourself and Lord Death, the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper? Is he evil?" I asked.

"No, he's the principal of this school" WHAAAAAA?!

"I won't die here right?"

"Nope! But if you want to talk with him he's in the Death Room, which is equivalent to the Principal's Room." Oh, OK. Death Room... Welp...

* * *

At least I arrived unarmed. I arrived in the Death Room.

"Hello? Mr. Death?" I called him.

"Yes?"

"YIKAH!" I turned around and saw The Grim Reaper in a... Not terrifying way? "Hey, you don't look scary."

"I don't need to be scary to be called The Grim Reaper!" He said.

"hehe! I'm the new student here."

"Nikasegi Kuho right?"

"Yep." I agreed with him "I am trying to find a weapon of my own. Or rather... Someone of my own."

"Oh... I see." Grim said "Well, I think I have someone you would like." After he said that, a girl appeared behind him.

"Uh? Hello!" I greeted her

"Ohaiyo..." She said smiling and came out. She was wearing a brown Shirt and some Jeans Shorts. She was beautiful to say the least.

"Her name's Jurika. She's a Sword." A sword? I trained a lot with sword that I became almost a master in that.

"My name's Kuho." I shook her hands, she seemed very friendly. "I'm very skilled with swords so maybe we'll get along!"

"OK!"

"Now Kuho..." Grim started "Your assignment here in the school is to transform this girl into a Death Scythe. One of my instruments."

"Can't I stay with her after she turned into one?" I asked

"...That depends on me." Grim said

"OK. But how to turn her into your instrument?"

"That is a very hard task you're going to take." Grim started "To turn a weapon into a Death Scythe, you must collect 99 Human Souls that have been changed to be Eggs of the Demon Lord."

"I heard about his stories. He is the one who's going to turn this world into his new Hell."

"Yes, and humans who have turned their souls to him must be eliminated." Grim stated "If you collect 99 of these souls. Then you reach the minimum limit of Human souls for you to collect."

"And what comes after that?" 99 souls... I know I don't look surprised, but of course it's hard work! I work hard for everything!

"After eating the 99 souls, you must eat the soul of a witch." A Witch?

"Wow... I'm sure it's very hard to catch a Witch's soul..." I said

"Yep, various Masters lost their lives hunting the witches. Also, that last witch soul is very important, if you slip up and eat another soul, all 99 of the Human souls you collected will be confiscated." Owchies... "However, Your job will be easier, Jurika has already eaten 28 souls." Oh... MUCH easier.

"OK!"

* * *

"So where are you living? I heard you're living with the witch Blair." Jurika said

"No. Blair is not actually a witch, she is just confused as one." I explained.

"Oh..." Anyway, we arrived at the apartment.

"Blair! I'm home!" Where is she? I didn't see her... Wait, I'm hearing the bathroom. "Oh... Better not intrude her... She likes to bath a lot... Not natural of a cat..."

"I don't see any problem..." Jurika... Of course. I'm not saying that's a problem...

"I'll be at my room if you want look for me." I went to my room.

"Wow. Today was a little different..." I said, well the classes were a little strange, and I did got a little training duel from Maka and Soul, and I ended up winning! Still, it was pretty strange today.

* * *

 **5:12 pm, Death City Downtown**

Me, Jurika and Blair were walking in the streets of the town, Blair was in cat form.

"99 souls huh?" I was talking "It IS really hard work..."

"Maka and Soul were the first ones to get these 99 souls." Blair stated "And then Soul tried to transform himself in a Scythe by eating me."

"YOUR SOUL?! Shouldn't you be dead then?!" She just started laughing at that.

"Silly. Then let me ask you: Have you heard of the phrase 'A cat has nine lives'?" ... OH.

"So this means you have nine souls right?"

"Right!" Blair said "So even if I die, I can still be alive! But only for nine times, since Soul ate me, I've been reduced to 8 lives"

"SOMEONE HELP!" Uh-Oh! What happened?!

"HE JUST ROBBED ME!" There was a guy running from a girl he just robbed.

"Jurika!" She nodded and transformed into Blade form. I swung the blade at the guy and he died. When he dissipated, a red soul appeared.

"That's the egg I must eat." Jurika said

"A red soul huh?" The soul was demonic red. I guess that's how a soul sold to the demon lord looks like. Jurika took the soul and ate it.

"Delicious!" Jurika said

"That's the 29th soul right?" I said.

"Yup!"

"I'm happy for you!" Blair said.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The night was a little happy, Maka, Soul, Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty visited us for a little school reunion.

"29th soul?!" Maka shouted

"Jurika already ate 28 souls before I got her." I explained.

"Oh..." Maka said "Soul ate 16 until now..."

 **Three depressing blue lines appeared on her head**

"Heh!" It's really good to see your friends visit you for a friend reunion.

"Hey, when did you met Blair Kiho?" Kid asked me

"Ironically enough, it was after I met Maka and Soul, when I arrived in my apartment."

"Yeah, that booby cat likes to walk around the to-"

" **BAKA!** " Maka chopped his head after... Wait... 'Booby Cat'?

"Are you some kind of pervert Soul?"

"No, it's just that when we tried to take her soul, Eater wanted to break in her house and ended up breaking in her Bathroom." That's a pretty frightening thought...

"Well I didn't mind him entering the bathroom." Blair said. I chopped her this time.

"What the hell?! Are you crazy Blair? That's privacy invasion!" I said. But instead, Blair just approached her face into me, and I began to understand WHY Soul said that.

"...Um, Kid?"

"Yep?"

"I don't think I'll get used to having two girls with me..." I have Blair and Jurika, of course it's going to be uncomfortable!

"Oh don't worry. Just go with it." Kid said

"That's easy for YOU to say..."

Boy, these are going to be some long days...

* * *

 _Gonna make this better, don't worry._

 _Next episode: BLAIR! WHAT THE HELL YOU CAT?!_


End file.
